vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews *Mulan Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy all the magic at home Opening Previews (cont.) *The Little Mermaid *Flubber *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Melody Time *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Disney Cruise Line *Bally Total Fitness *McDonald's *Mariah Carey: Butterfly *Right Guard *Dove *Celine Dion Live *Fubuj Join Us After the Feature * Be Sure to Join Us After the Feature for a Very Special Program: "You Can Fly!: The Making of Peter Pan". Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digtally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logo and Credits *An Hanna-Barbera Enterprise Production *Walt Disney presents *"Peter Pan" *An Adaptation of the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie *Technicolor® *Walt Disney Productions is grateful of the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street, London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. *With the Talents of: Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Frank Welker, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, Candy Candido, Tom Conway, Roland Dupree, Don Barclay, Lucille Bliss, June Foray, Margaret Kerry, Tony Butala, Robert Ellis, Connie Hilton, Johnny McGovern, Jeffrey Silver, Stuffy Singer, Carol Coombs, Karen Kester, Norma Jean Nilsson, Anne Whitfield, James MacDonald, Mel Blanc, Pinto Colvig, Jack Mercer *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit, Eliose Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Live Action Model: Don Barclay - Smee, Kathryn Beaumont - Wendy, Henry Brandon, Hans Conrad - Captain Hook, Paul Collins - John Darling, Frank Welker - Mr. Darling, Bobby Driscoll, Roland Durpee - Peter Pan, June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry - Mermaid, Margaret Kerry - Tinker Bell, Tommy Luske - Michael Darling *Voice Dubbingz: Jean-Henri Chambois - Captain Hook *©Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16065 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound Recording *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace *Lyrics: Spanish Version: Edmundo Santos *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Musicians: Milt Holland - Percussionsit, Ethmer Roten - Flute *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Chorus Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Story and Styling: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, T. Hee, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Xavier Atencio, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Xavier Atencio, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Saul Bass, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Alan Maley, Art Landy, Frank Armitage *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks, Jack Campbell, John Freeman, Alex Ignatiev, George Kreisl, Clarke Mallery, Charles A. Nichols, Hal Sutherland, Julius Svendsen, David Swift, Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Dale Oliver, Walt Stanchfield, Grace Stanzell *Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson *Inker: Charlene Miller *Painter: Phyllis Craig *Ink and Paint: Eve Fletcher, Carmen Sanderson *Produced by: Fred Quimby, Walt Disney *Directors: Haimlton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Jack Kinney End Titles * The End - A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Mastering: THX Ltd. * Digital Restoration: William L. Arance, Thomas Rosseter, Jim Carbonetti, Jazym Whitman, Heather Davis Baker, Oliver Sarda, James Valentine * Restoration Supervisor: Thomas J. Smith Editorial * Editorial Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez * Assistant Editors Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinator:Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Patsy Bougé * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Skywalker Sound - A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Holland * ADR Editor: Marilyn Mccoppen * Sound Effects Editor: Pat Jackson * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Sound Design: Tom Myers * Assistant Sound Editors: J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Foley Artists: Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert Casting * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, Alan Menken * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Music Editor: Jim Flamberg * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan Mclean, Rail Rogut * Music Recorded At: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Music Remixed At: signet sound studios * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Title By: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Dolby Surround® * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * "You Can Fly! The Making of Peter Pan" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Home Video - in association with: TV IS OK Productions * Producer: Harry Arends * Co-Producers: Jeff Kurtti, Michael Pellerin * Editors: Susan K. Lee, Eric Sanford, Robert P. Schneider * Executive Producer: Phil Savenick * Writer: Jeff Kurtti * Production Manager: Susan K. Lee * Associate Producer: Eric Sanford * Production Coordinator: Kyle D. Brown * Narrator: Corey Burton * Thanks to the Follow for Sharing Their Memories and Insights: Marc Davis, Kathryn Beaumont-Levine, Margaret Kerry-Wilcox, Leonard Malin, Frank Thomas * Special Thanks to: Eric Garcia, Howard Green, Rick Hunt, Ollie Johnstoin, Mark Kausler, Ward Kimball, Bill Komar, peggy Ann Majoy, Scott MacQueen, Robyn Miller, Les Perkins, Vivian Procopio, Eleanor Richman, Dave Smith, Lella Smith, Ed Squair, Robert Tieman, Randy Thorton * Archival Photographs and Porgrams Courtesy of: The National Trust for Scotland and Carol Publishing Group * Executive in Charge of Production; Stan Deneroff * This program is the result of the talents of many creative people at Walt Disney Studios. * The contributions of the Animation Staff, Walt Disney Archives and Walt Disney Animation Research Library are particularly appreciated. * ©1997 Disney Enterprises. - All Rights Reserved. Trailers *The Parent Trap 2 VHS 1998 *The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin VHS 1998 Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:THX